Tell My Fortune
by Annabella6
Summary: After Faith wakes up from a coma she recieves and offer she can't refuse. Buffy/Faith


"Jack D. And if you put any type of blood in it, I'll shove it so far up your ass, your grandkids will walk with a limp," Faith said as sat down at the bat at Willy's Place.

"Right away Miss. You know it's not everyday we have Slayers in here, well except for Buffy but…"

At the mention of Buffy's name, Faith reached across the bar and grabbed Willy by the neck.

"Say that name one more time and I'll break your fucking neck you little rodent," she said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, you got it, anything you want," he said as she finally released her hold.

She got up to head over to a booth.

"Gees, you'd think a coma would have at least calmed her violent tendencies," Willy muttered under his breath. He had to immediately duck as one of his patrons came flying at his head. When the coast was clear he got up to see Faith tapping her ear and smiling.

"Slayer hearing babe," she said sweetly and sat down.

Faith nursed her drink for a couple of hours before she decided to go. She headed outside to find a place to sleep. The only problem was that there was no where for her to go. She was all alone, no friends, only enemies. Sunnydale was a minefield, and she was a blind man taking off through it. It was only a matter of time before she was going to meet up with some trouble.

"Good analogy, I like that."

Faith spun around to see a short man in a bowler hat. He was the tackiest dresser she'd ever seen. She liked him already.

"You some kind of mind reader?"

"I guess you could say that."

"I think I just did."

"You know I would cut you some slack considering you've been a little out of commission as of late, but then again you never were very polite."

"Yeah well, not really my strong suit. But now if we were talking about a little carnage, I'd shine like the bald head I'm assuming you're hiding under that ugly hat."

The man laughed at Faith. Her feelings of kicking his ass were suddenly taking a backseat.

"If we're done with the witty banter, do you mind if I ask who you are and why you know who I am."

"I'm a friend, and I've been sent here to give you a little information."

"That's funny, 'cause I don't have friends," Faith said skeptically. Those ass kicking feelings were starting to make their way back to the surface. "And is there any reason that I shouldn't be brutally mutilating you right now?"

"Not really. But I do know that you want revenge on Buffy Summers for stabbing you. That right?"

Faith crossed her arms and silently nodded. The man had definitely piqued her interest.

"Alright talk."

"Well the PTB sent me here to give you a heads up on our little blonde friend."

"Some Russians want Buffy dead?"

"That's the KGB. PTB? You know, the Powers that Be?"

Faith just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright well, no matter, they sent me here because we need someone to take care of Buffy. You know, get her out of the way."

"And why's that?" Faith asked.

"Do you really need a reason?"

"No."

The man smiled. "Well great then. But I've got some instructions for you."

Faith cocked an eyebrow at the man. "I'm not really an order-taking type of gal."

"Of course, and we respect that. But this is kind of advice in a way. When you finally do meet up with Buffy, we want you to make nice with her. Tell her some crap about how you want to change. Earn her trust, it'll make her vulnerable. The PTB want Buffy fully betrayed."

"Hey, no problem. But what's in it for me? I mean, I could just take her out with a crossbow right now. Why do things your way?"

"Well the PTB are very powerful. In return they promised you one wish."

Faith scoffed. "A wish, are you shittin' me? Do you really think I couldn't get anything I wanted?"

"No no, you're thinking to small. I'm not talking material things, not that it can't be done. I'm talking big, like change the fate of the world, mystical power, you know, fun abstract stuff."

Faith definitely liked this agreement. "Alright," she said shaking the man's hand. "You've got yourself a deal."

The man handed Faith a piece of paper. "Be there, tomorrow at noon. Buffy will walk right by you."

"Alright, thanks…you know you never told me your name. I like to know who I'm killing people for. You know, so I can put it in my taxes."

The man smiled. "The name's Whistler."

* * *

"…if I were her I'd get out of Dodge post hasty."

"I can't. Not without seeing you first."

Buffy couldn't believe it was Faith. And not only that, but the fact the dark haired girl seemed rather cordial. She and Willow had been walking through campus talking about Faith, when the girl was right there in front of them. Buffy thought for sure the dark haired girl was going to confront her and cause a huge scene. But instead Faith was reserved and quiet.

"I fucked up, I know that now. I'm all alone, and I've got no one. Please, I...um...I need your help."

Willow looked skeptical. "So will that before or after you try and kill us again."

"Look, I've given you no reason whatsoever to trust me. Hell, I don't even trust myself sometimes. But I'm done running. I can't go back there into that darkness alone. Please, help me."

Buffy didn't know what to say. She was stunned at Faith's out of characters actions. She looked at Willow.

"I'll meet you later back at the room."

"Buffy no, don't do this…"

"Willow, please I'll be fine. Later, ok?"

Willow narrowed her eyes at Faith. "If you touch her I'll kill you myself," Willow threatened.

Faith wanted to laugh at Willow, but contained herself. "You got it Red" she said somberly.

After Willow left, Buffy and Faith stood and faced each other. Neither said a word. Finally Buffy broke the silence and started to walk away.

Faith inwardly cursed herself. Maybe she didn't look pathetic enough.

Buffy turned around to look at her.

"Coming?"

Faith smiled. "Yeah B, right behind ya."

* * *

Buffy took Faith to the Expresso Pump. She didn't want to take the chance Faith would attack her when they were alone.

"Alright Faith, talk."

Faith smiled inwardly, as she realized this was going to be easier than she thought.

"B, I just…I don't know where to start. Everything just got so messed up and confusing."

"Try Faith. I still haven't forgotten how you tried to kill me and the entire senior class…and Angel," Buffy quietly added.

"I know, I know," Faith said. "I never wanted it to be like that. But after the deputy mayor…I don't know I just knew that you would never see as anything besides a failure and a killer."

Buffy looked down at her coffee cup, then back at Faith.

"I didn't see you like that. But when you told me didn't care, well what was I supposed to think?"

Faith sighed. "I cared. I cared a lot. I just didn't want to feel the pain, you know? I didn't want to deal with all that shit." She paused. She was surprised at how easy this apologizing crap was. Fuck yeah!

"It was just that…" Faith closed her eyes like she was in pain from the memory.

Buffy reached across the table and put her hand on Faith's. The touch sent a jolt of electricity through her hand. The dark haired girl immediately pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry B, it's just…damn this is hard…" She paused. Time to pull out the big guns.

"I loved you. In love with you, more like it. I had a crazy weakness for you. And, well, I just totally couldn't deal."

Faith searched Buffy's face for a reaction. She couldn't read anything on the blonde girl's features.

"You know that doesn't change anything Faith."

"I know, and I'm not asking you for anything. I just…I want you to understand."

Buffy sighed. "I do Faith. I think I actually do."

The blonde girl smiled.

'So fucking easy," Faith thought to herself. But she couldn't get over the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I'll take Willow's. She left a message saying she wasn't coming home tonight," Buffy said as she made the sleeping arrangement for her and Faith.

"Thanks B, I really appreciate this," Faith said, flashing her best winning smile.

Buffy didn't even look up from what she was doing. "Yeah sure, no problem."

"So, you got anything hard around here? I've been sober for _way _too long."

Buffy chuckled at the dark haired girl. "Jesus Faith, you never change do…" The blonde girl stopped herself. She looked up at Faith.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, don't apologize," Faith said, putting her hand on Buffy's arm. "I know what you meant. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me B."

Buffy brought her other hand up and put in over Faith's, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ok. And yeah, bottle of Vodka in the refrigerator."

Faith got the bottle and jumped down on Buffy's bed.

"What do you say B, you up for it?" she asked tauntingly, dangling the bottle in front of her.

Buffy sat down on Willow's bed and sighed. "I suppose it would be rude of me to make you drink alone."

Faith smiled. 'Plan 'get B drunk and seduce her' is a go,' she thought to herself.

A couple of hours and a lot of shots later…

Buffy and Faith were sitting on the ground between the beds.

"But come on B, how's the boy use his equipment."

Buffy laughed hysterically. She could barely stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Hell yeah I would B, I think that's probably why asked."

"I swear, you are the horniest person I've ever met."

Faith laughed at how drunk Buffy was.

"What can I say B, I haven't had any for about eight months. Humor me."

Buffy started to blush and look down. "He's alright, I mean, it's all kind of, you know, the same."

"The All American Boy boring in the sack. Wow, I never would have guessed."

"But I mean there's more to our relationship. We talk and cuddle. And, oh oh, sometimes we have romantic dinners."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. That's so ordinary B. You need to kick that shit into overdrive."

"Oh yeah?" Buffy said, cocking an eyebrow at Faith.

"Buffy Summers," Faith, faking astonishment. "Did I sense a little seduction in that look?"

"Could be the alcohol talking…" Buffy said closing her eyes to try and keep the room from spinning.

"You doin' alright there, B?"

"Is the room circling us by any chance?"

Faith chuckled at a very drunk Buffy. "No, but I could make it spin for you," she said with a half smile.

"You are all about sex aren't you?"

Faith leaned forward and minimized the distance between her and the blonde girl. "Normally, but right now, I'm all about sex with you," Faith said as she softly brought her lips forward to meet Buffy's. She expected the blonde girl to pull back, and was taken aback when Buffy climbed onto her lap. She was also surprised when Buffy forced her tongue into her mouth. Faith sucked on the blonde's tongue and lower lip.

When the slayers finally separated, both girls were breathless. Buffy leaned her head down on Faith's shoulder.

"This isn't just the alcohol, is it B?"

Faith jerked when she felt Buffy's tongue on her shoulder.

"Call it drunken courage if you want."

Buffy brought her head up to look Faith in the eye. She ran her hand through the dark hair, and ground herself into Faith's pelvic bone.

The dark haired girl threw her head back and moaned. 'This is going to be more fun than I imagined,' she thought to herself.

"Before we go on, there's something I want to say," Buffy said.

Faith internally rolled her eyes. "Go ahead B."

"That day, the day I stabbed you. Well it was the worst day of my entire life. Things shouldn't have been like that. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything. And…"

Faith interrupted Buffy with a kiss. "Not now B, we'll talk later."

"Ok, but there's one more thing I want to say."

"Shoot."

"Take me to bed or lose me forever," Buffy said in a southern drawl.

"You wanna play the movie quote game, or you want me to fuck you?" Faith asked jokingly

Buffy faked a pout. "We can't do both?"

Faith smiled, kissed Buffy pulled the blonde's legs tighter around her midsection. She picked the girl up and fell on top of her on the bed.

Between kissing, licking, and touching Faith finally managed to get Buffy's shirt off. She straddled the blonde's midsection and ran her fingers down the sides of her stomach. Buffy arched into Faith's touch. Finally the dark haired girl bent down and took a nipple into her mouth. She rolled it over her tongue as she tried to get Buffy's pants undone.

"Oh…Faith…yeah…" Buffy moaned as she dug her fingernails into Faith's back.

Finally Faith got Buffy's pants undone, and slid her hands down to grab her ass. She grinded Buffy onto her thigh. She licked at Buffy's ear.

"You like that, don't you B," Faith whispered.

"Uh huh," was all Buffy was able to reply.

Faith went down to take another nipple into her mouth as she herself harder against Buffy.

"Oh God, Faith…oh…I…I love you…"

When Faith heard that she immediately stopped. She got off Buffy and started to look around for her shoes.

"Faith, what's wrong," Buffy asked as she covered herself with the sheet.

"Nothing B, I just, I can't do this now."

Buffy crawled over to where Faith was on the edge of her bed putting her shoes on. She gently put her hand on her shoulder. Faith immediately pulled her body away.

"Don't touch me."

Finally Faith got up and headed for the door. She stopped and looked back at Buffy on the bed. She opened her mouth to say something. But then she shook her head and left, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Hello welcome to the National Bus service, how may I…" the woman was interrupted by Faith laying a wad of cash on the counter.

"How far will this get me?"

The woman looked quizzically at Faith and picked up the money. After counting it she replied, "Denver."

"I'll take it."

The woman rang up her ticket and handed it to Faith.

"Thank you for your purchase, I hope you have a …"

Faith turned and left before the woman could finish.

"…nice day. Bitch."

Faith clutched the ticket tightly in her hand like it was her salvation. She took a seat on one of the benches and waited for her bus. A voice behind her startled her.

"You know, I've sometimes wondered why people running away never take planes. I mean, yeah sure, they're more expensive. But you can get further away faster. Running scared is all in a day for the modern mind. But I suppose buses are more dramatic," Whistler said as he sat down next to Faith.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I believe we had a deal Faith. What happened?"

"None of your fucking business. Now get the hell out of here."

Whistler smiled at her anger. "Sorry, no can do. You see I was sent here to get a job done. And since you're taking off to…Colorado, I'm assuming the job isn't done."

Faith started straight ahead. "I just couldn't do it," she said quietly.

"Let me guess. All the so-called lies you told her were true. And the only way you could justify telling her that thing is because you wanted to kill her. Now you can't bring yourself to do it and all your little heartfelt musings are out in the open. So you run."

"Whatever."

"Look Faith," Whistler said. "I never wanted you to kill Buffy. Neither did the PTB. What I, well we, were hoping would happen did. You thought you could kill her until you realized you'd be the destroying the one good thing in the world you actually had going for you. You're not as self-destructive as everyone was afraid you'd be, are you?"

"So you were playing a little game with me. Nice, very nice. You should have done one of your fortune telling tricks to see how fast I was going to get the fuck out of here." Faith said through gritted teeth.

"This isn't a game Faith. That little blonde back there is where you redemption lies."

"Save your preaching for Sunday services."

"You want your fortune read Faith? Fine," Whistler said, getting angry. "You get on that bus and you'll rot away, no matter where you go. Every time you close eyes all you'll be able to see is her face. You'll die sad and lonely and last word on your lips will be Buffy. What you have here Faith is a second chance. Not many people get those."

"Look I never asked you for another chance. I don't need your fucking help."

"Fine. All you ever wanted was someone to love you. Now you have it, and you're throwing it away. Great call Faith. This decision making thing is really working for ya." Frustrated, Whistler got up and left.

"What about my wish?"

"What?"

"Since you didn't want me to kill Buffy in the first place, I should get my wish."

Whistler sighed. "Fine, what is it."

Faith stood up to look at him. "Take me back to tonight when I left Buffy."

"That's it? That's all you want."

"Yep."

Whistler smiled. "There may be hope for you yet kid."

Faith cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't need hope, I've got Faith."

Whistler laughed, "How long have you been waiting to use that."

"Awhile."

"It was good."

* * *

"You like that, don't you B," Faith whispered.

"Uh huh," was all Buffy was able to reply.

Faith went down to take another nipple into her mouth as she herself harder against Buffy.

"Oh God, Faith…oh…I…I love you…"

When Faith heard that she immediately stopped. She moved up Buffy's body and tenderly kissed the blonde girl. When Faith pulled back she smiled and said, "I love you Buffy." Buffy cupped Faith's face with her hand.

With that Faith moved back and started to inch Buffy's pants down her body. The blonde arched her back to help Faith with her task. She threw the pants behind her, and immediately discarded her own clothes. She laid back down on her side, partly on Buffy. Faith ran her hands along Buffy's swollen center.

Buffy gasped when Faith made contact with her clit. "Please, Faith."

"Anything you want," Faith whispered as she entered Buffy. Buffy arched so hard she thought she was going to float off the bed, if it weren't for part of Faith being on top of her. Faith pumped into Buffy as she grinded herself into the blonde's thigh.

"That's it…oh, Faith…" Buffy said, barely able to get the words out.

Faith pumped harder, and could feel Buffy's walls begin to tighten around her fingers. She could feel her own impending orgasm building as well.

"That's it Buffy, come with me baby," Faith said as she began to plunge her fingers in harder. She brought her thumb up and rubbed the blonde's clit in circles. Buffy put her hands on Faith's hips to keep herself grounded.

"I'm close Faith…just…ahhh," Buffy nearly screamed as an orgasm overtook her.

Faith felt hers come too, and she moaned into Buffy's neck as it surged through her.

Both girls laid there panting and sweating. Faith laid her head down on Buffy's chest. Buffy wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl and pulled her closer.

"Don't ever leave me again," Buffy said as she ran her hand through Faith's hair. "Or go psycho."

"Yeah, that was a drag," Faith said with a laugh. "I'll be here just as long as you moan like that every time we have sex."

"So I'm assuming there will be other times."

Faith sat up and looked at Buffy. "As many as you want, for as long as you want."

Buffy lightly kissed Faith. "Can I get that in writing?" she joked.

"You won't need to B."

"So what, you can see into our future."

Faith kissed Buffy on the forehead. "All I can see is you."


End file.
